


Decadence

by CODE717



Series: Qui vivra verra [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Was it wrong?That they loved each other?





	1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo never knew when it started.

Maybe since the beginning it was there. He cannot remember when he started having these feelings for his friend. He chose to be a friend to Jisoo, a sickly and quiet boy who always get picked on, he even promised to protect and to be by his side always.

“Wonwoo! What are you doing here?” Jisoo said. Wonwoo felt Jisoo was drifting so far away from him. He did not want that. Cornering him at a secluded corner in a library was all he could think of.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Wonwoo said. “Did I do something wrong?”

Jisoo would not look at him. He avoided him in class like a plague. He avoided him in church. He would not meet his gaze. He would not reply to his texts and his calls. 

He started avoiding him when he told him about his feelings. He took Jisoo’s wrist and pulled it up. He wanted Jisoo to look at him. He was disgusted with himself when he met Jisoo’s eyes.

“Wonwoo… you’re scaring me…” No. He wanted Jisoo to feel safe. “Wonwoo please let go… you’re hurting me.” 

He kissed an angel. The angel returned his kisses. He had fallen from grace. He kept going. There was no turning back. He was lost in his bliss; he didn’t feel them, tears that were not his.

“Please stop… this is wrong… please…” He made him cry. No. He never wanted to hurt him. Hurting him was the last thing in his mind. Maybe Mingyu was right all along. He was a monster.

Jisoo,

I never wanted to hurt you. I am sorry for leaving your side when I promised I won’t. I did not want to hurt you anymore. I couldn’t live in a world where we can’t be together.

Wonwoo


	2. Tell Me To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo believes he killed Wonwoo.

“I should’ve answered that night.” Jisoo whispered to himself while holding a note in his hand. He was lying down in his bed. It’s been a year.

He missed him but he could not bring himself to visit him.

He should have not willingly taken his hand in the cold rain. He should have not basked in the warmth he offered. If only he didn’t, Wonwoo would have stayed pure. Jisoo tainted him.

It was like yesterday, Wonwoo came with his yellow umbrella. He cleaned his cuts. He patched him up. He took a fist and he threw a fist for Jisoo.

He looks at the guitar he had not touched in a long time sitting on the corner of his room. Maybe he should throw it out. 

It brings too many memories, memories of staying up late, singing, talking, and reading or in silence. He loved silence then especially when it was with him.

Wonwoo became a constant in his life that he could no longer remember what it was like before him. Staying away from him, avoiding him felt like hell for Jisoo. But with him gone, he felt more than hell. He wished he could go back in time. Take his kisses and hold his hand then he would not be alone now.

This silence scared him. They were out to get him. He should’ve not dragged him with him. Wonwoo was fine on his own until he happened.

They loved each other. It was wrong. It was sin.

Was it?

Jisoo thinks, no, believes he killed Wonwoo. He did not deserve to breathe. 

He stood on the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
